


Tied up

by faithfully



Series: Soaked Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfully/pseuds/faithfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hunt Sam and Dean find themselves tied to a pillar back to back, which would be bad enough by itself, but Sam has to pee, complicating things further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 23, Dean is 27.  
> Contains wetting, both accidental and purposeful. You have been warned!

"You okay?"

Dean could hear Sam’s voice coming from somewhere close behind him. “Yeah,” he said, and groaned. He was tied to a pillar, probably some kind of big support beam in a seated position in what looked like some kind of old warehouse. He felt the ropes around his middle shift slightly which meant they’d used the same rope to tie Sam up as well, probably to the same pillar.

“When do you think they’ll be back?” Sam asked.

They’d been hunting a nest of vampires when two of them has got the drop on them, knocked them out and presumably left them here to go gather reinforcements.

“Don’t know,” Dean admitted. “They weren’t far from the nest, I would have expected them to be back by now.”

“You got a knife?”

“No, bitches cleaned me out. I don’t even have the keys. How ‘bout you?”

“Same.”

Dean sighed and Sam shifted in the ropes again. “How’s your head?”

Sam had gone down first, with a blow to the back of the head. Dean had spun around just in time to see it happen before his own world went dark. “I’ll live. You?”

“I just want to get out of here.”

“No shit.”

The ropes cut into Dean’s middle as Sam moved again. “Can you knock that off?”

“What?”

“You keep moving.”

“Sorry.”

They sat in silence for a while, each no doubt thinking about how they were going to get themselves out of this one. Every few minutes, Sam would move, just slightly, like he was changing position.

“You got an itch you can’t scratch, there Sam?”

“Um, something like that.”

Dean laughed, realizing Sam’s problem. “Gotta take a leak?”

“Yeah. It’s hilarious.”

Dean laughed again. “Sorry it’s just, been a while. Remember that time a ghost clown scared you so bad you pissed yourself?”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dean.”

“You wet the bed for a week after that.”

“I’m glad my childhood trauma amuses you, but can we please concentrate on getting out of here?”

“Spoilsport.”

Sam ignored him. “This place is familiar.”

Dean looked around at their surroundings. “Looks like every other abandoned building ever we’ve been tied up in.”

“No, I mean yes, but it’s also really similar to the building where the vamp nest was squatting.”

“So?”

“So what if it’s the same building?”

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, they should have gone to the nest to get more vamps to come kill us or turn us or whatever. But if this is their home, why leave us here?”

“Alive, you mean?”

“Yeah.”

“No clue.”

“Maybe they just took off, figured it wasn’t worth the risk killing us.”

“Maybe. Is that good or bad for us?”

The ropes tightened as Sam presumably shrugged. “Good, I guess. But we still need to get out of here. Ellen said she’d call to check up on us in a couple hours. She’ll probably come looking for us when we don’t answer.”

“Yeah.” Dean wasn’t so sure she would. Or at least, not on any time table Sam needed her to.

They lapsed into silence again, Sam occasionally crossing or uncrossing his legs the only sound to be heard. Eventually it began to get on Dean’s nerves. “You know I won’t judge you, right?” He piped up.

“What?”

“If you…you know.”

“Dude, just shut up.”

“I’m serious. It happens to the best of us.”

“I’d prefer not to piss myself, thanks.”

“Well no shit, but I don’t really see us getting out of here anytime in the next hour, do you?”

“No.”

“So, if worse comes to worse, I won’t judge you.”

“That’s very big of you,” Sam said sarcastically.

“Just trying to make the best of a bad situation.”

“I know, can we just…stop talking about it?”

“Sorry.” Sam shifted again.

“It’s just, you keep squirming like that, and you’re gonna make me need to pee too.”

Sam snorted. “Oh, the horror.”

“I’m serious, dude. It’s not good for you to hold it so long.”

“That’s not what you say when we’re on the road and I ask you to pull over at a rest stop.”

Dean smiled a guilty smile, glad Sam couldn’t see his face. It was true, for such a big guy, Sam had a tiny bladder, and needed a stop every two hours almost like clockwork. Dean gave him shit for it all the time. It usually earned him a bitch face and an hour’s silent treatment as Sam squirmed in the passenger seat and tried not to wet himself. Dean secretly loved it. “You do have the bladder of a pregnant woman.”

“Not helping.”

“I won’t tease you next time, I promise.”

Sam sighed.

“Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a boy scout.”

“I swear on my honor, then.”

“You have no honor.” Sam laughed then his laughter stopped abruptly.

“Sam?”

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“You peed yourself a little there, didn’t you.”

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“Depends on when you let it go.”

“Didn’t you say you had to go too?”

“You keep pulling on the ropes. It’s not exactly helping.”

“Why don’t you take your own advice, then?”

“Cause I don’t have to go that bad yet.”

“If you can hold it so can I,” Sam said in his “I’m being stubborn” voice. Dean could hear the desperation underneath the bravado, and he knew they both knew it was a lie.

“If I go first, will that make you feel better?”

“You’re going to willingly piss yourself?”

“It’s going to happen eventually, so if it’ll make you just go already and quit squirming around, then yeah. Why not?”

Sam was silent for a moment, then, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, dude, just do it.”

Something stirred in Dean’s gut, and it had nothing to do with his bladder. He hadn’t pissed himself since he was a kid, not like this, but he’d had dozens of close calls. Especially on hunts like this where they were stuck far from a toilet for long periods of time. He often imagined what would have happened if he had just peed himself, what Dad would have said, what Sam would have said. It was the latter thought that always stopped him in his tracks and made him hold on harder. He couldn’t pee his pants in front of Sam, he was the big brother. But he’d been tempted.

“Did you piss yourself yet?” Sam asked.

“It’s not like a faucet I can just turn on and off.”

“Shy bladder?” Sam chuckled.

“I’m trying.” Dean concentrated. He did have to go, not very badly yet, but if he had been standing at a urinal he probably could have gone without much thought. He wasn’t at a urinal, however, and his body knew it. Too many years of ingrained potty training were keeping his bladder shut tight. “I can’t do it,” he said.

Sam made a noise Dean couldn’t place, somewhere between amusement and desperation, he guessed. “Well I still have to.”

“So go!”

Sam went quiet, and for a moment Dean thought he was going to be stubborn about it, but then he heard Sam sigh, a greedy, relieved sound, loud in the quiet room. If Dean listened hard he swore he could hear the sound of liquid trickling across the concrete floor.

“Did you do it?” Dean asked, though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly.

“It’s okay.” Dean said.

“Yeah. Except now I’m sitting in a puddle of my own piss.”

“What if we stood up?”

“Think we can?”

“The ropes have a little give I don’t see why we can’t try.”

“Okay.”

They took turns pushing back against the pillar they were tied to and up against the floor. It took several minutes but as soon as they each had their feet under them it was only a matter of standing up the rest of the way.

“Hey, I think that loosened the rope,” Sam said, pulling against it again. It did seem to have a little more give then before.

Dean pulled too, and several minutes and what would no doubt be some very impressive bruising on both of their chests later, Dean was able to pull free. He quickly untied the excess to free Sam, who looked miserable with a large wet patch all across the seat and crotch of his jeans.

“Aw man, sorry about that,” Dean said, staring at Sam’s pants.

Sam looked down and shrugged. “You were right, it was going to happen eventually.”

“I’ll make it up to you later, but let’s get out of here first, yeah?”

“Wait,” Sam said, taking a step closer to Dean, “You said you’d piss yourself if I did.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Close enough. That’s how you can make it up to me.”

“By pissing myself?”

“Yeah.”

“You got a kink or something, Sam?”

“I think you’re scared to find out if you’re the one with the kink.”

Dean laughed but Sam only looked at him expectantly. “Okay, fine. You want me to wet myself like a toddler to make you feel better, I will.”

Dean spread his legs and concentrated, trying to keep himself from getting hard just at the thought of pissing himself in front of his brother. Nothing happened. “I can’t do it, man,” he said after a moment.

“Let me help,” Sam said quietly. He pressed Dean up against the pillar they’d spent the last hour tied to and kissed him softly on the lips. Dean was about to make a remark about “chick flick moments” when he felt Sam press the flat of his hand against Dean’s bladder. His first instinct was to pull away, but Sam had him pinned to the pillar. He gasped into Sam’s mouth when he felt the first spurt soak into his boxers. Sam pressed a little harder, and before Dean knew it he was pissing himself in earnest, hot liquid streaking down first one pant leg, and then the other. He was distracted away from the sensation by Sam, who growled and began kissing Dean’s neck, apparently determined to give him a hickey or four.

“Yeah, I definitely think you’re the one with the kink,” Dean muttered once he’d finally stopped peeing.

“Please,” Sam said, rubbing a hand over the wet bulge of Dean’s crotch, “You think I don’t know why you always refuse to take a rest stop when I ask you to?” Sam unzipped Dean’s pants and stroked him through the saturated fabric of his boxers. “I think you like to watch me squirm. I think you like to imagine that one day I’ll lose control and piss all over your precious Impala.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Sam just smiled at him and dropped to his knees. He pushed Dean’s pants halfway down his thighs, followed by his boxers. He stroked Dean’s cock in his hand, still wet from his piss, then without warning took the whole length in his mouth. Dean groaned and pressed his head back against the pillar, trying to keep from coming from that alone. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d needed an orgasm so badly.

Sam set a fast pace, seeming even more determined than usual to get Dean off quickly. It was definitely working. Dean was weak in the knees, grateful for Sam’s strong hands gripping his hips to hold him in place. “Sammy, gonna come,” Dean warned him weakly, tugging at a stray lock of hair to get Sam’s attention.

Sam only went faster, and soon Dean was shooting thick come down Sam’s throat. Sam swallowed like a pro, just like Dean had taught him to, and wiped his mouth before getting back to his feet.

“That was…” Dean began.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“Should we…talk about this?”

Sam helped Dean pull up his boxers and jeans, still wet but feeling much colder now than they had been when he pissed them. “Maybe later. Like, after a shower and some dry clothes?”

“Deal. Let’s get out of here. For real this time.”

“After you.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Primal Urges are Impossible to Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425631) by [Stephanielikes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanielikes/pseuds/Stephanielikes)




End file.
